puccafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FatefulWinds
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dream On page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curetrebol (talk) 05:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Episode Summaries Wish to ask you if you could do more summaries over the episodes as you did on Dream On, Ninjail Birds, and others. I liked the way you described the events of every episode. Buhodulce97 (talk) 23:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey, haven't seen you for a big while. I was wondering about you. I miss your edits. Hope you're OK. Buhodulce97 (talk) 02:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi. No, there's nothing really wrong, though I appreciate your concern. It's just life that's been distracting me. I'll try my best to get as many episode summaries done as I can, so I'll count on you to make sure I've gotten them right :) FatefulWinds (talk) 23:05, October 16, 2015 (UTC) It's all cool. Hey, no problem. I don't mind the fact that you'll be adopting this wiki. Personally I think it's a great idea and I'm sure you'll be an awesome admin! Besides, you've been on this wiki longer than I have. I'm sure you know what you're doing. (Yeah, I have no wish to be an admin on here, I'm already an admin on another wiki and I'm managing just fine.) Well, thank you for the message! :) Mintyfingers (talk) 21:21, July 20, 2016 (UTC)mintyfingers Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Admin Congradulations on being the new Admin of the wiki. We'll have a good time with you.Buhodulce97 (talk) 21:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) can u make the pucaa villains on the disney wiki Hi, I was wondering if you knew who all the members of the fire wasp ninjas were? Thanks in advance.